Perfect
by heeros-gurl1
Summary: Shinji is tierd and fed up with his life, as he thinks about his friends, and Kaworu. What happens when someone unexpected shows up at his door on a rainy day? Shinji x Kaworu (Cute Romance,Fluff, Lime)


**Disclaimer : I do not own Evangelion or any of their characters...I own Gundam Wing!! MUA HAA HAA HAA!!! **  
  
PLEASE REVIEW :D Thanks ^^  
  
I tried to spell check it ONLINE but I cant find a decent one that will work. I checked it, but I dont know if it got all of them. So I do appologize it their is any mistakes. I will try and get them fixed up A.S.A.P!  
  
Perfect ____________  
  
The rain poured down hard as the light streched out over the black sky. Everything was quiet, only the soft sound of rain was heard as it hit the window, along with the sound of an occational vehichle driving by.  
  
Shinji lay out upon a single bed, wet, teird and stressed. His arm lay above his head as the other lay at his side. His feet still touched the floor as his dull prusian cores gazed at the ceiling. He was soaked, as earlier that day he had taken a bus down to the end of town and return with another. He ussually would take his tape player and listen to the soft music as he thought about his life.  
  
He sighed and then thought over his confusing life, again and again as with each thought his eyes got duller. He thought about his father, who he hated so much, Rei and everyone that he knew. All the thoughts were making him feel that he wanted to die, that he wanted to be killed and never return to this misserable place. He lifted his top half upward. The room was dark as only a single dull light spred across the grey carpeting. He stood up slowly, almost carlessly, as if he didn't even exsist. He slowly treded over toward the bathroom. He stepped in and flicked on the light with his left hand and then moved toward the tub. He moved the shower curtian back and turned on the taps and let the warm water pour from their spouts. He moved his fingers upward and pulled on the shower tap. The water quickly turned its direction and poured out the shower head.  
  
Shinji removed his shirt and threw it to the side and then removed the rest of his clothing. He stepped into the tub, pulling the curtain back into its place. He let the hot water fall over his face as he backed his head into the stream. He moved his hands and wiped them slowly over his face. He moved his head out from under the stream, letting the hot water caress his body as it seemed to ease the stress and confusion. He turned the hot water up more and let it run over him. He liked Asuka, but she's constantly calling him names and putting him down. He closed his eyes and sighed. Kaworu.....he felt something for him as well, but did *he feel the same? Shinji stared at the walls for a mintute and then washed himself.  
  
After he was finished, he turned off the water and stepped out on the floor mat. The water dripped off his body as he took a step and placed a towel around his waist, not bothering to dry himself off. He moved over to fogged mirrior and used his hand and wiped it, revieling his own reflection.  
  
He stared at himself. His eyes lowered and soon did his head. He placed his hands on either side of the sink, grasping the posilin tightly as he clenched his jaw. He truly hated his life.  
  
The door bell rang. Shinji shot his head up towards the bathroom door as water droplets dripped off his soaked hair. At first he didn't want to answer it, but by the second ring he decided to.He opened the bathroom door and treaded over toward the front door, letting his bare feet touch the ruff carpet. He put his hand on the door nob and left it there a moment and then opened the door.  
  
There, in front of him, was someone he wasn't expecting, Kaworu. He was soaked as well. He was wearing his usual wear, his white shirt and black pants. Shinji blushed when he saw his friend and then blushed some more when he realized that he was only wearing a towel. Kaworu smiled slightly as he was the first to speak. "May I come in?" his voice was calm and gental. Shinji nodded as his eyes couldn't seem to stop looking at Kaworu's white shirt as it clung to his chest, exposing the muscle underneith as well as the skin tone.  
  
Kaworu stepped in adn shut the door. Shinji lowered his head once again. "What are you here for?.." his voice was almost in a whisper.  
  
Kaworu just smiled again, "To see you." his hands were in his pockets as his silver hair dripped.  
  
Shinji looked up and into Kaworu's ruby orbs and then lowered his head.  
  
"Kaworu.......Can....I talk to you?..." his voice seemed distant and he walked over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Kaworu treaded forward, he knew something was bothering his friend. He stopped right in front of Shinji. His eyes lowered to Shinji's hands, which were on his knees, grasping them. Kaworu sat down beside his friend and put his left arm around him, trying to confort him.  
  
Shinji's eyes starred down at his white towel, "Kaworu...I....." he looked up at Kaworu, who still had a small smirk on his face, a kind and gental smile which never seemed to fade. Shinji starred into Kaworu's eyes and slowly rose himself upward. He touched his soft lips upon those of his friend, and to his surpirse Kaworu was kissing back. He felt a soft hand caress the back of his neck and grasp his hair lightly. Soon, Kaworu lifted his lips of the young boy and smiled kindly as Shinji quickly looked down and blushed.  
  
Kaworu took his hand, and moved it to Shinji's chin and lightly moved it upward, as he smiled. "You are beautiful, Shinji-kun." he said as he moved his head out toward Shinji, and their lips touched again. This time Shinji kissed back, and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance. But natrually, Shinji gave into Kaworu and he let him move his tongue around his mouth, enjoying the feeling.  
  
At the same time, Kaworu moved himself over the dark haired boy and moved upward on the bed. Kaworu now lay over Shinji as he let his hands slide down Shinji's chest, running them over the smooth skin. He felt Shinji's hands caress the back of his head, as the two still had their mouths intertwined. Shinji felt Kaworu's rough hands move over his exposed skin and his breathing deepened. Kaworu let his hands touch over the boys nipples, moveing them in circles as Shinji made a noise, a noise of agreement.  
  
He felt up the ruby eyed boys chest, as his shirt rode upward. Kaworu leaned up, and un-buttoned it and took it off, exposing his beautiful phsyic. Shinji bit his lip as his friend bent back down and let their bare skin touch eachothers. Their mouths attached once more as Kaworu moved his hand towards Shinji's waist line. He rubbed it once though the towel, and moved his head to Shinji's ear, "It's up to you...Shinji-kun.." and he smiled gently and kissed his lovers cheek.  
  
Shinji smiled and put his arms around Kaworu and gave him a small hug. Kaworu moved his head, so that they were eye to eye, ruby to prusian. Shinji knodded and smiled, a little bit of blush was noticable. Kaworu proceeded and let his hand venture down again, rubbing through the thin cloth material. He soon felt a bulge and he smiled as he stared at Shinji, who now, had his eyes closed. His head was arched back a bit as Kaworu went faster.  
  
Kaworu slowley moved himself down the boys torsoe. Kissing lightly. Starting from the neck, makeing his way down to the waist line. There, he breathed slowly, exhaling his warm breath upon Shinji's soft skin. He unrapped the towel, that was tied around Shinji's waist, exposing to him, Shinj's member. Kaowru smiled and put his hand upon it as he moved it up and down. Shinji's breathing got deeper and sharper, as he would moan out the odd time.  
  
With one final smirk, Kaworu moved his head downward, and took shinji's delicate member into his mouth. He let his soft lips caress it. Slowly letting his tongue flick upward. He bobbed his head, moving up and down as he let his hands move over Shinji's thighs. He soon, moved his left hand lower, and started to caress the boys sac. Shinji moaned deeply at this and arched his head back even further, thrusting his hips slightly forward. Kaworu let his tongue move up the full length of the shaft, and let it trial up toward the head. He rimmed it, went around in circles, the odd time dipping it into the tiny hole. He put it all into his wet caverin, letting his tongue do spirils around it in his mouth. Shinji grasped the sheets as moaned once again. Kaworu moved his tongue over the boys head, as he tasted the sweet pre-cum, as he let it move around his mouth before he swallowed. He caressed the boys sac still, as his mouth moved up and down Shinji's shaft faster. He moaned while Shinji was inside him and Shinji moaned louder as he left it vibrate though him. Kaworu moved faster and faster, soon Shinji was thrusting hard and his hands were gripping the sheets tightly. With one final stoke with his tongue, Shinji released himself into Kaworu's mouth. He swallowed, and cleaned off the head, and licked his lips. He moved himself up toward Shinji, who's eyes were still shut.  
  
Shinji opened his eyes, and smiled at the silver haired boy. He bent down and kissed Shinji lightly, letting him taste himself. Kaworu moved himself off of Shinji. Now, side by side, Kaworu moved his arm over his new lover. Shinji cuddled in beside him.  
  
"Kaworu...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Aishite imasu.." Shinji smiled and snuggled closer.  
  
Kaworu hugged Shinji back tightly. "I love you too, Shinji Ikari."  
  
_________  
  
AN : hehe :) My first Evangelion Fic! lol, please review!! 


End file.
